For Better or Worse
by Daisy3D
Summary: Katniss has been taken by the Capitol. Peeta has been taken to District 13. The rebels in 13 already plan to get their Mockingjay out quickly, but when they learn that she's pregnant as well they race to get her out before the Capitol can cause any harm to her unborn child as the rebellion rages on.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _The Hunger Games._

 **Peeta's POV**

It's been one month since they broke us out of the arena. One month since any rebel had last seen the Victors' captured by the Capitol. One month since _anyone_ last _heard_ of the Victors' captured by the Capitol. One months since I last saw the love of my life ...

Haymitch had kept his promise to Katniss, and broken mine. He apologizes every time he see's me. Promises me that he was going to keep my promise, up until he heard the speech Katniss had given me.

I just got back from my visit to District 12. The sight of what the Capitol had done to it was almost too much to bear, and I was running through the ruins within seconds of being there. I purposely ran past the bakery to see what had become of it, and sure enough it was burnt down.

By the time I reached my house in the Victor's Village, silent tears were streaming down my face. It took me a bit before I recovered and picked my most prized paintings, some materials and made my way over to Katniss' house.

I got some of her special posessions as well as some for her mother and Prim. I had jumped in shock when I felt Prim's cat brush against my legs. It was hard sneaking him on board the hovercraft, but Prim's reaction to him was priceless, and I wouldn't trade it for the world.

Mrs. Everdeen had thanked me for her and Katniss' belonging I'd brought back as well.

Gale hadn't had time to save many Merchants, among those Merchants he couldn't save were my family. My coward of a father, witch of a mother, and curses of two brothers were all gone. It's not like any of them really cared about me though. They only really began to care about me after I became Victor of the 74th Hunger Games.

Having been reaped for the 74th Hunger Games seems like both good luck and bad. Good luck for having gotten to meet Katniss Everdeen, but bad luck for having gotten to know her. Because now that I know her well, it breaks me even more to even think about what they're doing to her in the Capitol.

They already started planning a rescue mission. What with Katniss being the Mockingjay, President Snow has more reason to kill her as soon as possible. And they can't risk losing her, the leader of the rebellion.

We all thought that they would've killed her on sight. But President Snow, being the greedy snake he is wanted to broadcast the first live torture of Katniss Everdeen only a week after I'd been rescued along with Finnick and Beetee.

I'd reached the lightning tree to find Finnick and Beetee paralyzed. Haymitch told me that Katniss had run off to look for me, Johanna went after her to retrieve Katniss but neither of them returned before we had to go.

They say Katniss probably wouldn't have been able to do this without me anyway. But I know that isn't true, Katniss is strong. She'd fight for this rebellion no matter what.

 **x**

As I'm making my way down to dinner with Prim and her mother, Haymitch approaches me and tells me I'm needed in Command. I sigh, but follow him through the many halls of District 13.

I ask him what we're needed for, but he says they wouldn't tell him. When we enter, there are many people gathered around the television screen. Plutarch is almost guarding it, and when he see's Haymitch and I, waves us over to him.

Haymitch and I are surprised to see Caesar Flickerman on screen because usually there's war footage or messages from President Snow. Even the bombings of 12 are shown. I'm almost amused to see what he has to say until I see the camera pulls back, allowing his guest to bo seen.

It's Katniss.

I almost flinch at the sight of her, expecting her to be wounded. But she looks as healthy as ever, almost deliriously happy. And it concerns me.

"So, Katniss. It's great to have you back." Caesar greets. A small smile spreads across her face at his words.

"Thank you, Caesar. It's great to be back." Katniss replies cheerfully. I look over at Haymitch, not believing her attitude towards everything, and sure enough he has a suspicious scowl in his face.

"I hope this doesn't make you uncomfortable, but may I?" Caesar asks gently, pointing to her stomach. I look at her stomach too, and notice something I hadn't before. A baby bump. Her smile widens to a grin.

"Of course!" She responds to him. He carefully places his hand on her stomach and jumps back a little with a surprised look on his face as Katniss giggles.

"I felt it kick! This is so exciting! Tell me, Katniss. How far along are you?" Caesar asks, his hand still on her stomach. She purses her lips and seems to contemplate something before a smile graces her lips once again.

"That Capitol was generous enough to check on my baby first thing I got to the Capitol. They told me I was six months along then, so now I must be seven." Katniss says excitedly. Caesar's in awe.

"And the baby, it's Peeta's, right?" Caesar asks her. Her face falls a little, and she presses her lips together as she closes her eyes. Caesar quickly puts his free hand on top her hand that's closest to him and she opens her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. You don't have to answer if you don't want to, Katniss." Caesar says ominously, suddenly tracing a weird pattern on her dress that starts just under her neck and continues all the way until it's on top of her stomach. Her eyes widen and she begins to shake her head.

"No, no. I'm sorry. It's just really hard to think of Peeta. But yes, the baby could only ever be his." Katniss replies quickly. Caesar smiles and puts both of his hands on his lap.

"Ah yes. So Katniss, is there something you'd like to say about the war? Something you'd like to say to the rebels?" Caesar asks. Katniss' cheery mood is gone now. She appears trying not to look scared as she looks into the camera.

"I want everyone watching, to lay down their weapons. As the Mockingjay, I'm only saying what I think should be done. And that is to stop right now before there's nothing left to fight for." Katniss says quietly. Caesar raises his eyebrows.

"So are you calling for a cease-fire, Miss Everdeen." Caesar asks her. Katniss takes a deep breath and looks down at her stomach. She places a hand on it and looks up.

"Yes. I, Katniss Everdeen am calling for a cease-fire." Katniss says in a demanding voice. I begin to hear slight murmurs and whispers around me. _What has she done?_ Caesar smiles.

"Very well. I think that's all for out interview. Thank you for your time, Katniss." Caesar finishes. Katniss bites her lip and nods.

"It was my pleasure Caesar." She says quietly before the cameras turn off and the television returns to what they normally broadcast.

I stand there, stunned at what she's said. I can't even imagine how much this may hurt the rebellion.

"What does she think she's doing? I thought you said it as all a hoax Haymitch, how could she possibly be that far along when she wasn't even showing during the Games." President Coin says.

"I said I thought it was. She wasn't showing much, but if you'd seen her in person, you could tell that her stomach was slightly larger. The wetsuits didn't make it seem like she had a stomach either. But Coin, she was clearly forced into saying that. Couldn't you see her hesitation? How she almost always looked at her stomach before saying a word?" Haymitch presses.

"Yes, I did. But I imagined that it was to make her appearance more dramatic. Seeing Katniss pregnant and wanting to stop the war will make people question what they're doing." Coin retaliates.

"Believe it or not, I know Katniss was forced into saying those words. That red pattern that Caesar was tracing on her dress? It looked like a lightning bolt trailing from her neck to her stomach. I suppose it indicates that everything she says goes back to her baby. The only reason the Capitol checked on her baby was to see if she was really pregnant. We have to get her out soon. Her and her unborn child's lives are at risk." Haymitch practically yells.

Her eyes are cold as she nods.

"You know we're already planning a rescue mission. She's the leader of this rebellion. But until then, Mr. Mellark is to prepare to go into battle. The rebels need to know he's alive and well, willing to do anything to get his fiance and child back. Peeta needs to convince them that she's being forced to say those things in fear of being punished through their child." Coin says firmly and I nod.

"I'll go into special weaponry right now if necessary. I can do it, we just need to get me out there as soon as possible. I need Katniss to know I'm alive as well." I tell them. For the first time ever, I see a small smile on Coin's face.

"I'll tell Beetee you're on your way. Train hard and well. You'll be going to District 8 in exactly one week, I've heard from Commander Paylor it's been especially hard there. Bye now, you are both dismissed." Coin says to Haymitch and I. We nod and make our way out, only to be met with Gale right outside the door.

"What were you thinking? Now not only is Katniss' life at risk, but her child's is as well! No doubt she hates you beyond repair because of what you've done to her." Gale accuses.

"It's not like I forced myself on her. Calm down. That's my child as well." I fire back. Something flashes in his eyes at my words. As if he's remembering what Katniss said, _'the baby could only ever be his.'_

Gale doesn't say anything further, and Haymitch drags me down to special weaponry. But he turns to me before I walk inside.

"Don't listen to anything Gale says, alright? He loves Katniss too, he's just angry that you're the father of her baby. Don't let anything he says affect you, you can do this. For Katniss, and your baby." Haymitch says softly. I only nod before entering the room.

* * *

 _I hope you all enjoy the idea of this story! I decided to add a little twist to Katniss' hijacking, making her pregnant and all. I hope you all follow and review, maybe even favorite. Until next time!_

 _With love, Daisy_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _The Hunger Games_.

 **Peeta's POV**

It turns out, Beetee had designed a special weapon I could use, a spear. He told me that it works exactly as Finnick's trident, when he comes around. Training wasn't very difficult, in fact, Coin deemed me appropriate just a week after training, Haymitch wanted to protest but knew deep in his heart that it was the best. The visit to District 8 was heartbreaking, everyone seemed to be sympathetic because of Katniss' pregnancy and her being in the Capitol. Cressida said that they'd gotten great footage, but in my Compartment tonight, I see the true damage it's done.

As I'm sitting in my Compartment with Finnick, watching the newest propo, Caesar Flickerman takes the screen as soon as it's over. He reveals his guest to be none other than Katniss Everdeen. Her odd cheery mood is now replaced with a slightly nervous demeanor. She flinches just about every time she moves and I can't help to wonder what they've done to her in a week.

They make a few witty remarks to each other before their conversation turns deadly serious when Caesar asks what she thought of the propo. One of Katniss' fists clench before she turns to the camera.

"It's obvious that they're using him..." She trails off. "To make the rebels fight, but I doubt he knows what's _truly_ going on in the war. He doesn't know what's at stake..." She trails off once more. Caesar seems interested.

"Is there anything you'd like to say to him?" Caesar asks. Katniss eyes him wearily for a moment before turning to the camera once again and a serious look takes over her face.

"Yes." She says, barely above a whisper. Her gray eyes seem to pierce through me, as if she knows I'm watching. "Be smart about this, Peeta. Think for yourself, for me. For _us_... for _our baby_. They've turned you into a weapon that will destroy humanity! If you knew what you were doing, you'd stop this war right now. Do you really trust the people you're working with? Find out, for her." Katniss says, laying a hand on her stomach. My breath catches in my throat before the screen goes black.

Finnick turns off the television and we both just sit there in silence for a while. Katniss had said _she_... did that mean our baby was a girl? Does she really want the war to end? I doubt it, but she seemed so sincere, and as much as I love her, Katniss is an awful liar. Finick grabs my arms tightly.

"We didn't see it." He urges. I'm confused for a moment, but Finnick's gaze turns fiery. "We didn't see the interview with Katniss, only the propo of 8. Afterwards, we turned the set off because seeing what had happened upset you. Okay?" Finnick pressed. I couldn't help but listen to his serious tone, so I just nodded my head.

Haymitch and Plutarch came in not too long after that, but Finnick and I acted as if we hadn't just seen Katniss in a state of deterioration. We even joked along with them, they played along. But only one thing stood out from their visit, they made no mention of Katniss.

Finnick reassured me that they would surely get her out soon after seeing her condition, he's a nice guy and I know that he's dealing with something similar, so I accept his words. If it had come from anyone else though, I probably wouldn't have cared. The life of Katniss and my child are at risk and we need to do something. Fast.

* * *

The next day, no one spoke a word about Katniss, and there were no mentions of a Capitol propo airing at all yesterday. Finnick pulled me aside after lunch to ask if I'd heard anything, but I tell him the same thing he told me. No one said anything about a Capitol propo, much less about Katniss. I'm angry at the people here after the day ends and there is still no mention of Katniss or a propo. I barely get any sleep wondering why they don't want to say anything to Finnick and I.

I wake up exhausted from lack of sleep, but angry. As I'm walking back to my compartment from breakfast, I spot Haymitch and decide to give him a little talk about the Capitol propo I saw two days ago. He almost punches me when I wordlessly grab his shoulder to pull him away from anyone who could hear.

"Damn, boy. What do you want?" He says. I shake my head and glare at him, Haymitch knows me better than anyone else here in 13, and I make sure he knows that I saw Katniss' propo with just a look. I'm not dissapointed, Haymitch sighs and clenches his jaw.

"How could you not have told me about that? She's carrying my child, don't you think I have a right to know about these things? I trusted you Haymitch, maybe not as much as I did before the Quell, but I still trusted you." I whisper harshly. Haymitch doesn't say a single thing for a while, and I'm about to yell at him when he sighs again.

"Look, boy. We all agreed it would be for the best if we didn't tell you about Katniss. Coin thought it would freak you out and said we couldn't afford it. So, when Plutarch and I saw you two look unaffected, we thought you hadn't seen it. But I should've known better, you and Finnick have always been good with an audience. I'm sorry." Haymitch says.

"That's all? You have nothing to say about hiding that from me?" I ask in disbelief. Haymitch doesn't say anything. I wait for a response, but it never comes.

After that, I go to Remake so they can get me ready to film more propos. I find out we're going back to District 12 today, Cressida wants to do unscripted interviews with Gale and I throwing light on our demolished city.

"If you're both up for that," Cressida says, eyeing me closely.

"Absolutely." I respond. Gale is hesitant, but soon agrees. I'm brave as Katniss' prep team dresses me, does my hair, and applies small amounts of makeup on my face.

"You've always been so wonderful. We'd wondered what it was like to work with you back in the Capitol, you're not as fussy as Katniss." the woman with auburn hair, Octavia says. I stare at her in disbelief a moment.

"I respect you all, but you can't possibly be saying that about her as she's most likely being tortured as she's pregnant with my child?" I say. I don't want to hurt their feelings, but her comment upset me, especially after seeing Katniss' deteriorating state the other day.

The woman with aqua hair, Venia, speaks up. "Yes, we're sorry. She was just trying to lighten the mood, you look very tense. You have to know we respect Katniss as well, more so than ever after seeing her be strong for your unborn child."

Her words struck a nerve and I had to calm myself with a few deep breaths. _Maybe she hasn't seen the newest propo, surely it'd have been inconvenient for her prep team to see it_ , I tell myself.

* * *

I'm so distracted, I don't realize that Haymitch isn't with us until we arrive in the Meadow. When I ask Plutarch about his absence, he just shakes his head and says that Haymitch couldn't face it. At least not without a bottle.

The pain that being in the Meadow brought me was overbearing and confusing all the same. I mean, I know why it brings me pain. But I don't understand why it's so strong.

I'm first directed to go the the old sight of my family's bakery. But seeing the remains of what was once my home was too much for me. The Capitol has taken everything away from me. My family. My love. My unborn child. We go to Gale's house next.

He's quiet for a long time after we arrive. But Cresside questions him when he begins to pick throught the remnants of his home. She even asks him to retell the night of the bombing. That's when I request we go back to my house in the Victor's Village.

As we arrive, I notice Gale's longing stare at Katniss' house. It was hard for me, going into her house the last time I came to Twelve. When we enter my house, we're all surprised to hear the voice of Caesar Flickerman. But Gale's the first to come to his sences and make his way over to my television.

I gasp at the sight of Katniss. She looks so broken and afraid. Caesar looks as if he's trying his best to soothe her, but she flinches everytime his hand makes contact with her. She's visibly shaking and her hands hold a terrible tremble. What have they done to her that's made her become so broken?

"How about you do something that calms you?" Caesar suggests. "I heard you like to sing very often in your quarters."

Katniss looks up at him quickly. He gives her a nod and she let's out a shaky breath before nodding herself. She closes her eyes. After about five minutes, Caesar opens his mouth to speak to her. But he pauses as she lifts a hand to her protruding stomach. Opening her eyes, she looks directly into the camera. And her song begins.

 _"Are you, are you_

 _Coming to the tree_

 _Where they strung up a man they say murdered three._

 _Strange things did happen here_

 _No stranger would it be_

 _If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree."_

Tears begin slipping down her cheeks and my heart longs for her.

 _"Are you, are you_

 _Coming to the tree_

 _Where the dead man called out for his love to flee._

 _Strange things did happen here_

 _No stranger would it be_

 _If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree."_

A choking sound escapes her lips. A pained look is on Caesar's face as she sets her second hand on top of the one that rests on her stomach.

 _"Are you, are you_

 _Coming to the tree_

 _Where I told you to run, so we'd both be free._

 _Strange things did happen here_

 _No stranger would it be_

 _If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree."_

I don't know how, but her singing still manages to be perfect. Even through her tears. Caesar gets a nervous look on his face when she says, ' _Where I told you to run, so we'd both be free._ ' And that's when I can't help but wonder... if maybe she's talking to, or about, me.

 _"Are you, are you_

 _Coming to the tree_

 _Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me._

 _Strange things did happen here_

 _No stranger would it be_

 _If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree."_

Caesar get's a scared expresion on his face when she says the words, ' _Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me_.' And he says something quietly to people not seen on-screen. Katniss' sobs begin to grow powerful and she buries her face in her hands which lay on her stomach.

"I said we'll do it later!" Caesar yells before the screen cuts to black.

We're all stunned silent until a device of Plutarch's begins to go crazy.

"We're wanted back in District Thirteen immediately." Plutarch announces. Tension grows around us before he raises his voice. "I hope you got sufficient footage, Cressida."

Everyone begins to shuffle out of my house, but I linger in front of my television. Finnick. I need to get to Finnick. I quickly walk out an find them patiently waiting for me on my porch. Pollux gives me an understanding nod before tapping his brother on the shoulder. He does a weird gesture before Castor turns to me.

"Pollux wants you to know that she has a lovely voice." he says. "And you're very lucky to be with such a beautiful and talented girl."

Tears fill my eyes. ' _Be with._ ' I press my lips together before turning back to Pollux. He looks even more sad than before, maybe because of his choice of words. "Thank you."

Pollux nods before we walk as far as the outside of the entrance of the Victor's Village. Cressida stops us.

"Perfect." she announces before turning to me. "With the entrance of the Victor's Village behind you, I want to film your reaction to Katniss' interview.

And so, I give her my thoughts. How I believe the song was directed at me. How President Snow is a monster for having torturing her.

When I'm done, everyone's surprised with my choice of words. As soon as everyone comes back to reality, we make our way back to the location in which the hovercraft is waiting for us.

* * *

Sometime after we arrive back to District Thirteen, as I'm walking to my next scheduled activity, Plutarch approaches me.

"There's an emergency meeting in Command. Disregard your current schedule." he tells me. I'm about to ask why when he begins pulling me towards Command. "It's serious. We believe Snow is making an important announcement."

I'm quiet after that until we reach Command. I've been saved a spot between Finnick and Haymitch. As I'm taking my seat, the Capitol seal appears. And President Snow is staring directly into my soul as he greets the nation. He's barricaded behind his podium, complete with a perfect white rose in his lapel.

The camera pulls back and Katniss comes into view. She's rocking back and forth, singing a nursery rhyme while staring at her stomach. But it isn't until President Snow addresses her and she's forced to look up that I see the true damage that's been done in the hours since she sang _The Hanging Tree_. No amount of makeup from the Capitol can hide the marks of her torture.

Finnick places a comforting hand on my shoulder as she begins talking in a demanding voice about a cease-fire. She highlights the damage done by the rebels to important things in the Districts. Such as, the broken dam in 7. A derailed train with a pool of toxic waste sprillinf from tank carts, presumably from 6. A granary collapsing from a fire that must be from 9.

And then I'm on the screen. Talking about Katniss' interview that happened hours before. Everyone's cheering at the success of Beetee's break-in when Katniss comes back to the screen.

She's on her feet, no longer sitting. Alternating between screaming and mumbling profanities. President Snow urges her to calm down and finish her speech. Katniss' eyes widen and she cowers back into her seat. Taking a deep breath, she tries to hold her ground as choice shots from the propos break in every few minutes.

Everything's in turmoil before President Snow begins speaking about who knows what, the only thing that my mind really registers is the yelling voice of Katniss in the background. I can't exatly make out what she's saying because President Snow's voice grows louder as Katniss' does. But when he asks Katniss if she has any parting thoughts on Peeta Mellark, she goes silent.

When the camera pans back to her, her jaw is clenched and she looks like she's about to burst. But her voice sounds almost calm, yet very panicky. "Peeta?" she begins.

For some reason I perk up, knowing that now, she really is speaking directly to me. "How... how do you think this will end? What will be left? No one is safe. Not in the Capitol. Not in the Districts..."

She pauses. Looking off into the distance, her lip trembling. "And _you_... in Thirteen..." with one sharp intake of breath, she covers her stomach before shouting, "Dead by morning!"

Off camera, you can hear President Snow order for them to end it. And between Beetee's attempts to fit in a few more bits of the Twelve propos, I see the madness going on in the Capitol. I watch in between takes as Peacekeepers march their way over to Katniss as she begins to sing loudly, a song that sounds like a farewell. But Beetee's break in's stop. _Right_ when the camera is knocked over.

Now we watch the white tiled floor, only being able to hear the action of what's going on. A scuffle of boots. The impact of who knows how many blows, followed by Katniss' cry of pain. _Right_ before her blood stains the now-red tiles. And my loud scream fills the room.

* * *

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It was such a joy to write as always. (:**_

 _ **Also, I'd like to let you all know that it is now August, which for me is the time to go back to school. Ugh, haha! But I just wanted to let you guys know that I won't be updating as often because my main focus will be on my education. I'll still update, but it won't be as often. Just thought I'd let you all know since I go back to school tomorrow! It was hard to fit in this update so late. Thank you all for being so patient for this update! I hope you check out my other stories while I update this one. Until next time!**_

 _ **With love, Daisy**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _The Hunger Games_.

 ***** _Sorry in advance for any grammar mistakes I might have made (:_ *****

 **Peeta's POV**

It's madness. Half the room is screaming questions about her words' meanings while the other half is screaming concerns about the fact that the last thing we saw was her blood splattering on the ground. I stand there, baffled by it all. Only seconds after my loud outburst everyone began going crazy, and only one voice has the power to silence it all.

"Shut up!" Every pair of eyes in the room turn to Haymitch as the room goes silent. "It's not some big mystery! The poor girl's telling us that we're about to be attacked. Here. In Thirteen."

"How would she have that information?"

"Can we even trust her now?"

"How do you know?"

Questions of her loyalty rise and Haymitch growls in frustration. "They're beating her bloody as we speak. What more evidence do you need? Peeta, help me out here!"

It takes me a moment to shake free of the feeling of wanting to close myself off to the world before I speak up. "Haymitch is right. We don't know where Katniss could have gotten that information, or if it's true. But she believes it is. And they're . . ." I don't have it in me to repeat Haymitch's words, so I let myself trail off.

"You don't know her," Haymitch says to President Coin, "We do. Get your people ready."

She doesn't seem one bit worried, only somewhat perplexed. "Of course, we have prepared for such a scenario. Although we have decades of support for the assumption that further direct attacks on Thirteen would be counterproductive to the Capitol's cause. Nuclear missiles would release radiation into the atmosphere, with incalculable environmental results. Even routine bombing could badly damage our military compound, which we know they hope to regain. And, of course, they invite a counterstrike. It is conceivable that, given our current alliance with the rebels, those would be viewed as acceptable risks."

"You think so?" says Haymitch. It's too sincere, but the subtleties of irony are often wasted in 13. I look at my feet and suppress a smile.

"I do. At any rate, we're overdue for a Level Five security drill," says Coin. "Let's proceed with the lockdown." I hear the sounds of her rapidly typing on her keyboard and look up. The moment she raises her head, it begins.

I want to ask about Katniss, they can't possibly just ignore her right now, but Boggs begins to escort Finnick and I out of Command. Finnick grabs my forearm with a tight grip, leading my stumbling form. Streams of people are making their way to the lower-levels, but everyone seems to be calm. Not even the small amount of children resist. We descend, flight after flight, speechless, because no word could be heard above this sound.

We're told by Boggs to wave our schedules in front of a scanner so that we're accounted for. And as I scan the floor, a hard realization hits me. Certain walls are made of stone, while steel beams and concrete heavily reinforce others. Sleeping bunks are hewn into the rock walls. There's a kitchen, multiple bathrooms, a first-aid station. This place was designed for an extended stay.

Boggs tells Finnick and I to report to our designated areas. Finnick reassures me that he'll be okay on his own for a while and tells me to check on Prim. I don't disagree, but only because Prim might have seen the interview with Katniss and I need to make sure she's okay. I rush to find the Everdeen's quarters.

When I spot Katniss' mother, I quickly make my way over to her, only to notice that the Everdeen I'm specifically looking for is nowhere to be found. "Where's Prim?"

Mrs. Everdeen looks up at me with a sick look on her face, her pale face even paler than it usually is. "She wasn't here when I arrived. She was supposed to come straight down from the hospital. She left ten minutes before I did. Where could she have gone?"

I press my lips together and try to think of a reason as to why Prim would not immediately go to where she'd be most safe. There'd be nothing to hold her back exept-

"The cat!" I burst out, a look of realization crosses her face before extreme fear overtakes it. "She must have went back for the cat."

"Oh no," she whispers. We begin to push our way through the crowds of people, she grabs my forearm because people make a path directly in front of me. When we get close enough, I see that they're preparing to shut the metal doors. Fear shoots through me at the thought of loosing Prim and I make a mad dash to the doors.

"Stop! Open it, let me out!" I yell at the soldiers before shoving my entire arm into the opening. Slight confusion and panic peaks through their hard faces. "My . . . Prim! Open it! Now!"

They only reverse the wheels of the doors enough to not crush me, but it's enough for me to be able to squeeze half of my body through. "Prim!" I yell out.

I can hear Mrs. Everdeen's broken voice as she pleads to the guards. That's when I feel the doors begin to open a little wider and I push myself through. I begin running up, back in the direction of the surface. "Please, Prim!"

"Peeta!" a small voice calls, followed by pounding footsteps. "We're coming!" I run further up until I see her. Relief floods through me, and without warning, I place an arm behind her back and another behind her legs. Scooping her up into my arms, I hear the cat meow slightly at my tight grip on her. _Not another Everdeen_. I begin running back down, where I see Mrs. Everdeen standing adamantly between the two doors as a guard tries to pry her away.

"They're almost here!" I hear her cry. I make direct eye contact with a guard who gives up and steps back. As soon as I reach the doors, Mrs. Everdeen moves and I run through. When we're safely inside, I place Prim down and her mother engulfs her into a hug. That's when I finally take notice of the out-of-breath form behind me. The doors are then closed tightly behind him.

As soon as Mrs. Everdeen let's her go, I kneel down infront of her, holding her out at arm's length. "Why did you do that?"

"I couldn't leave him behind, Peeta. Not again. I'd never have been able to forgive myself. You should have seen him pacing the room and howling. He'd come back to protect us." she says, exasperated before her lip begins to tremble and the first of the tears begins to fall down her cheeks. The next part comes out in a whisper. "Not him too." I stand up and hug her tightly.

"I know, Prim." I whisper into her hair, the cat meowing at being crushed inbetween us. "I know."

After a few moments, I let go and turn to Mrs. Everdeen. "Maybe I shouldn't have brought him back from District Twelve, after all."

A small smile takes over her lips as she begins to nod slightly. Prim gasps and hugs him impossibly tighter. I allow a small chuckle and hear Gale clear his throat. I turn to him and he raises Katniss' game bag in my direction.

"If, uh, Katniss is right, these didn't stand a chance." he says awkwardly. I nod and take the bag from him.

"Thank you." with a look, he knows I mean for more than just Katniss' game bag, but her sister as well. Gale gives me a curt nod before walking away. Prim hooks an arm into the crook of mine and I begin to lead her back to her Compartment. Mrs. Everdeen trails behind us, eyes glazed as she looks at her youngest daughter.

Many eyes burn into me. During all my time in District Thirteen, there's never been a time when I faltered. And now they've seen me in one of my weakest moments yet. Not even after any of Katniss' interviews have I reacted this way, but the thought of losing another Everdeen was too much. Especially when I most likely just lost the eldest.

When we reach their quarters, Mrs. Everdeen quietly says that she wants to go check if she's needed in the first-aid station. But one look in her eyes tells me that it's not true. I give her a reassuring smile and she gives me a nod before sulking off.

I sit down on a bunk with Prim, her petting Buttercup and me opening Katniss' game bag to examine the contents. My eyes immediately begin to tear up at the first item, it's the plant book Katniss and I often worked on when she hurt her ankle. It also includes her hunting jacket and her parents' wedding photo.

Wanting to clear my head a little, I decide to take care of the Bunker Protocol for the Everdeen's and myself.

"Want to go with me to the Supply Station so we can get our packs?" I ask Prim. She looks at Buttercup in her arms, who mews with perfect timing. Biting her lip, she looks over to me with a concerned look.

"I think I'll stay here with Buttercup, he's still a little shaken up." she says. I nod and begin looking for the Supply Station. I walk over to it and get the two packs for them, and one for me. When I turn around, I find many people either watching me, or lining up to do the same.

I open the Everdeen's packs first and find a thin mattress, bedding, two sets of white clothing, a toothbrush, a comb, and a flashlight in each. Mine contains the same, except with two pairs of gray clothing instead of white, as I do not work in the medical field.

I make the beds for them, hand Prim a blanket, store their clothes, and return the backpacks. And then there's nothing to do except the last rule, 'AWAIT FURTHER INSTRUCTIONS.' I look over to Prim and notice she's cocooned Buttercup in the blanket on the lower bunk.

The faint sound of sirens then cuts off sharply. I lock eyes with Prim before making my way over to her and sitting down next to her, in front of the lower bunk, and clasping her hand tightly in mine. President Coin's voice then comes over the district audio system, thanking us all for exemplary evacuation of the upper levels. She goes on to explain that it is not a drill, as Katniss Everdeen, the District 12 victor, has possibly made a televised reference to an attack on 13 tonight. That's when the first bomb hits. Prim squeezes my hand tighter.

The room gives a slight shudder and the lights go out. I feel Prim look up at the ceiling and I give her hand a reassuring squeeze. A generator fills the room with a slight glow. When Buttercup begins to cry, I let go of Prim's hand so she can go to his aid.

"It's all right, baby. We're so far down, I'm sure we're safe." Prim croons. "And we all have Katniss to thank for the warning. Who knows what would have happened if she didn't."

Katniss. During my panic when I couldn't find Prim, I'd forgotten about Katniss. The mother of my unborn child, who could be dead at this very moment for having given us this warning. I begin to recount her interview, how something had appeared to be holding her back. I mean, Katniss has never been good with words, but she says everything she believes in with a fire that I can't help but admire. But then again, she's carrying child. She knew saying those words was a risk, yet she did it anyway.

Coin's voice resonates throughout the bunker. "Apparently, Katniss Everdeen's information was sound and we owe her a great debt of gratitude. Sensors indicate the first missile was _not_ nuclear, but very powerful. We expect more will follow. For the duration of the attack, citizens are to stay in their assigned areas unless otherwise notified."

Prim and I are silent for a long time after. Is Katniss still even alive after having told us that life-saving information? But no, I can't allow myself to think that way. Katniss wouldn't allow it. Right now, I have to put all my focus into Prim.

"Why don't you climb in with him, Prim?" I ask, refering to her precious cat.

Prim gives me a sheepish smile and her face flushes a light pink, "I know it's silly . . . but I'm afraid the bunk might collapse on us during the attack."

I think of this for a moment before putting Buttercup in the storage cube they've provided, and dragging a mattress in front of it. Prim lies down and I drape a blanket over her. I don't have the heart to leave her alone though, so I set up my own mattress next to hers.

After we return from using the bathroom and brushing our teeth, we lay down on our sides facing each other atop our mattresses. My mind begins to drift off to the last image I saw on Katniss' interview and I have to shake myself to get the unsettling images out of my head.

"Are you worrying about Katniss, too?" she asks me shyly. I look into her pale eyes and find them flooded with tears. I place a comforting hand on her shoulder and sigh, nodding my head.

"Yeah, but we have to think positive for now." I tell her. "Katniss is strong, she won't give up. I don't . . . I don't think they'd go as far as to kill her. Not with the baby."

Her tears fall. "But she . . . she looked so beaten down and broken. Makeup can't mask what they've done to her, physically and emotionally. I could barely see my sister in those eyes."

"We'll get her out soon." I assure her, "But we'll have to wait until the attack's over." Prim's lip trembles and I sigh. "We're going to get Katniss back real soon, I promise."

She wipes her falling tears from her cheeks. "Do you . . . do you think she'll be proud of me when I tell her that they're going to train me to be a doctor?"

"Of course!" I say with a smile. "Prim, that's wonderful."

She smiles slightly, "I'm already taking the medic courses."

"That's great." I tell her. Prim's face suddenly falls and I begin to worry. "What's wrong?"

Shaking her head slightly, I see a fresh round of tears begin to well up in her eyes. "It's just . . . the way she _looked_ in her interview." Prim visibly shudders. "She looked . . . _different_. I could see it in her eyes. Her clouded eyes masked her old, unbreakable self. What they're doing . . . has broken her."

Her next words make my worst fears arise.

"She looked so ready to give up . . . and I'm afraid that whatever they're doing . . . has breaken her beyond repair."

* * *

On the third night, long after Prim is asleep, I sneak away to find Finnick. My only solace during this time in District 13. I find him sitting upright in front of his bunk, tying knots over and over again.

"I'm sorry about Katniss." are the first words that come out of his mouth when I sit down next to him. Does he believe that they've finally killed Katniss?

"You think they really killed her?" my voice sounds unlike my own in this moment. Finnick pauses his knot-tying and stares at me.

"Of course not. If they wanted to get rid of her, they'd have done it much earlier." Finnick says. "I'm sorry for what they're doing to her. I wish I'd have told you both sooner, the way Snow works."

"Oh, come on, Finnick. All along, I've known loving Katniss came with a price." I say, "I just never imagined something like this to happen. For them to leave her in the arena . . ."

Finnick pulls his intricate knot back into a straight line with force. "We tried, Peeta. Damn it, we tried. Katniss was never meant to be out of our sight, but we should have known . . ."

"Known what?" I ask after minutes of silence.

"Known how much she loved you." he says bluntly. "But it wasn't until you hit the force field that I knew I'd misjudged her, that she truly does love you. The jabberjays only added to my suspicions."

His words hurt far more than I could ever have imagined. I never allow myself to think about the depth of Katniss' feeling's towards me, simply because I don't want to get my heart broken again. But hearing that Katniss loves me, not from herself, but from a witness? It threatens to break me all over again.

"I can't take this anymore," I say after another long pause. "I'm done just being a sitting duck, safe underground while the people we care most about are being tortured for our actions."

"The more you can distract yourself, the better," is all he says. "Until then, take my rope."

* * *

The next day, Coin finally announces that we can leave the bunker, but that our old quarters have been destroyed by the bombings. We are to clean our spaces and file out to our new compartments.

It's during this, that Boggs collects me from the line. He continues to collect Finnick and Gale as well. After walking for a while, we arrive at Special Defense. The room looks almost identical to Command. Coin, Plutarch, Haymitch, and Cressida all look utterly exhausted.

Coin comes straight out with her order, "We need all four of you suited up and aboveground. You have two hours to get footage showing the damage from the bombing, establish that Thirteen's military unit remains not only functional but dominant, and, most importantly, that we are all still alive and well. Any questions?"

"No." I say with such demand, everyone looks at me in surprise. "I'm not doing anything more until Katniss, Johanna, and Annie are brought to Thirteen."

She sighs heavily, "Mr. Mellark-"

"No!" I yell. "You all saw her cry out in pain as her blood splattered all over the floor in her last interview, you all saw how broken she was. If we don't try to get her back now, we'll never get her back."

Coin's jaw clenches. I can tell she wants to add something, but no one has the heart to say it. _What if she's already gone?_

"Fine. We'll assemble a rescue team." she says coldly. "Someone take him to his quarters."

"What? No, I'm going." I argue, but no one seems to listen to me. I see someone from Thirteen come towards me and I stand up. "I'm going!"

"Mr. Mellark, you have to understand that it's far too dangerous for you-" Plutarch tries to interject, but I won't allow it.

"No, I'm going! I have to go, for Katniss." I keep arguing, but the decision is made. "You can't stop me."

Yet they do. As I feel something sharp stab my arm and I'm brought into darkness.

* * *

"What do you mean they left?" I ask in disbelief. I woke up just minutes ago from an apparent almost two-day long sedative induced nap to the news that the rescue team had left yesterday. It's near midnight now.

"I'm sorry." he says. "I tried, but I couldn't hold on much longer after they knocked you out. But . . . at least they gave in to Haymitch's pleas. We can trust him in getting them back safely."

"They let a recovering drunk, but not me?" I spit out, but immediately regret it. This isn't Finnick's fault. Not at all. I shouldn't even be taking it out on is Snow's.

"Do you honestly think either of us could have handled that?" Finnick asks quietly. I don't have it in me to voice it aloud, so I just shake my head. Finnick nods and we sit in silence.

"I filmed some post-bombing footage earlier." Finnick says quietly. "To keep the Capitol's attention away from the rescue."

His voice sounds utterly broken, and one look into his eyes shows a deep pain that I can't read. "What'd you say?"

"They wanted you too, but didn't think it was worth it. Since just about everyone in Panem knows how you fell in love with Katniss and all that." he says, evasively changing the subject.

"Finnick?" I ask. We've never kept secrets from each other before, I've never been as open to anyone as I've been to Finnick.

"I . . . I don't think I want to repeat it." Finnick pleads, tears glistening in his eyes. "Maybe you'll see the propo some time later or tomorrow."

And with that, we sit in silence. Finnick making knots, after knots, after knots in his rope. Me watching him to keep my mind distracted. The silence is only broken when Plutarch bursts in after a while, gasping for air, a look of relief on his face.

"We got our girls back."


End file.
